The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for determining a position of an optimum working origin or original point for working characteristics of a multi-joint manipulator.
In atomic power generation plants or the like, a manipulator with plural revolute joints is used in order to protect the operators from hazardous works. The manipulator is operated under a remote control. In particular, for the works such as maintenance and inspection of the instrument in limited or narrowed spaces, it is necessary that the manipulator be free from various obstacles to approach the objects to which the work is to be applied.
In such works, the posture of the multi-joint manipulator that has approached the objects to be worked is not always suitable for the intended work so that its working efficiency would be degraded. In order to solve this problem, it is necessary to determine an optimum working original point for the manipulator. The working original point is defined by a point where degrees of freedom (DOF) of the proximal end of the multi-joint manipulator is situated, that is, by a center of motion of a movable part of a revolute joint that is most remotely positioned from the hand of the manipulator.
Upon operating a multi-joint manipulator, the most suitable orientation or posture of the manipulator for an intended work and the working original point most suitable for that orientation necessarily exist for any working operation for any object to be worked. Therefore, whenever any working operation is conducted by the multi-joint manipulator, it is preferable to determine the optimum working original point.
Hitherto, no consideration has been given to the above-noted problem. There has been no technical concept for determining the working original point of the multi-joint manipulator.